Once a family, Always a family
by GilbirdTheAwesome5
Summary: Summary: High school. Supposed to be the best time of your life right? Well for Sebastian Smythe or should i say Barry Allen, High school was full of regrets. For Marley Rose aka Kara Danvers, High school was an almost amazing time. So what happens when McKinley High and Dalton Academy's 10 year mixup of a reunion is coming up and both are forced to attend? Chaos of course!
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: hey guys! So i've had this little plot bunny in my head for awhile now and i thought i should finally post it so here we go!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing! If i did, either Olivarry or Superflash would be canon just sayin. Also this is set in the beginning of season 3 of The Flash, beginning of season 5 of arrow, season 2 of Supergirl, and beginning of season 2 of LOT_**

 **Normal POV**

Barry groaned as he looked at the letter in his hands. Even with super speed he couldn't outrun his past. Let me explain, the letter in Barry's hand is an invitation for Dalton Academy. His high school. They were having a 10 year reunion and Barry was cringing. His time in high school wasn't exactly something he'd like to remember. He was a total douchebag. He was Sebastian Smythe, the cocky, over-confident, sexy bad boy of Dalton and Captain of the warblers. Barry hated how he was in high school. The bullying that he got in middle school because of his mother's death and his dad's imprisonment had gotten to him and when his uncle Richard Smythe had provided a way out when he was 14 he took it eagerly. He was sad to leave Iris and Joe but he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away so he moved to Paris with his uncle and lived there for two years. While there his aunt Michelle made him take singing and dancing lessons and while we all know that Barry would rather be in a lab mixing chemicals his aunt said that it would make him a well-rounded person. After awhile Barry started to actually like singing and dancing, not as much as science but it was still a fun way to pass the time. Suddenly his uncle had to go and manage the Ohio branch of his business and he took Barry with him planting him in Dalton. Except he decided he wasn't going to take crap from anyone. He changed his name to Sebastian and became the cocky bad boy we all know but it went to his head. Since then to this day, Barry regrets everything he did. He became the one thing he hated, a bully. So you can see why Barry was dreading this reunion.

Suddenly the door opened and he turned to Iris walking in. "Hey Barry. What's up?" She says "Hey iris. It's uh it's nothing just mail stuff" he says trying to hide the letter but iris steals it quickly and reads it

"oh my god Barry you're high school reunion is coming up this is awesome. But wait why does it say 'Sebastian Smythe' on it? she says "he's a friend of mine. They must have gotten the letters mixed up or something" the speedster replied nervously hoping she'd buy it which she did. "Oh my god you're going right? You have to go" she said excitedly "I don't know. High school wasn't exactly the best time for me" he said sheepishly "Oh come on. I've been dying to know what your high school life was like. You never told me anything about it. I bet you were the same dorky Barry Allen" she says grinning and Barry thought to himself _'oh if you only knew iris'._

Before he could say anything else Iris cut him off "you are going to this reunion mister. No speeding your way out of it" she says and for the second time that day, Barry Allen groaned

Meanwhile on Earth-38

Normal POV

Kara started out having a normal day. She woke up, realized she was about to be late, got dressed using her superspeed, and walked out the door only to find a safe area with no prying eyes before flying off to her day job. She stopped on the way to grab her boss' morning latte and made it into the door right before her boss came. Winn gave her a smile and she smiled before giving Cat Grant her drink "Kiera?" she said once again getting Kara's name wrong on purpose and the future journalist went to her side "Yes ?" she said "You're my assistant correct?" "yes ma'am" "am I your assistant?" "no ma'am" "then why am I bringing your mail to you? Keep it under control" she said giving her a pointed look. "Sorry " Kara said slightly smiling at her. "Secret love letter?" She heard Winn ask and the bespectacled girl shook her head "As if. It's probably just some catalog or...something" Kara looked at the name on the letter and saw that it was addressed to 'Marley Rose' before gulping.

You see when Kara was in her freshman and sophomore year of high school, she had a big fight with Alex. Harsh words were said and Alex told her she wished that she never came to this planet and Kara got angry before flying off into the night with tears in her eyes. As she flew over Midvale she didn't even notice how fast she was going and ended up going through what she knew now was a breach. She ended up on the street infront of brunette-haired overweight woman by the name of Millie Rose. Millie took her in and after learning a little bit of Kara's story(her being alien, her planet blowing up, and her adopted family) treated her as if she was her own daughter and even went so far as to let the kryptonian call her mom. Millie and her husband could never have kids before he died so to have Kara in her house brightened her up a lot.

During her time at Millie's, she learned she was in a place called Lima, Ohio and after discussing it with Millie, decided to enroll in the near by school there. William McKinley High had some of the best and worst memories there for her. During that time, Kara dyed her hair brown, stopped wearing her glasses, and changed her name to Marley and of course you all know what happened then. At the end of Kara's sophomore year after Sue Sylvester disbanded the glee club, a breach had opened up in Kara's room. To this day she still doesn't know how or why it ended up there but she knew she had to try to get back to Midvale. She missed Eliza and Alex even despite the things that were said and wanted to go home to National City. She knew she would miss Millie who was like her mother figure and so before she left she put a note beside Millie's bed explaining everything and left silently through the breach.

She went back to Eliza and Alex who were worried as hell when she got back, thinking that the higher ups had taken her as a experiment. She told Eliza and Alex that she ended up flying to a whole other town and couldn't find her way back in that time but never about her high school experience and somehow they believed her. Alex and her made up and then years later she came to work for Cat Grant and here we are now. Honestly she even wondered how this letter got here or how the person who sent even knew where she was but something told her not to question it ** _(A/N: Damn these plot holes are kinda fun to dig XD)_** she was suddenly snapped out of her daydream when she heard Winn calling her name

"-ara? Kara!" he said "huh what? Sorry Winn i kind of spaced out for a second" she replied giving him a smile "it's alright I'm just wondering if you're okay? And who's Marley Rose?" He asked "She's...a friend of mine. From high school. They must've got our addresses mixed up" she said chewing her lip nervously hoping he would believe it but before he could retort, the TV suddenly lit up with the news station covering about a burning building Main Street. "Looks like it's time to go be super" she muttered to him before running off to the roof of CatCo and flying off to save the day yet again.

 ** _A/N: well that's it for now but I promise there is more to come! I'm sorry for all the plot holes but just think of it as some fun stuff you can ponder on lol. Next crappie will be Kara reading her letter and heading off to Earth-1 as well as a little more back story! R &R please!_**


	2. I'M SO SORRY

Hey guys! I'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter. You see, I'm planning on rewriting this story a bit. I've been seeing a lot of comments about how this story doesn't make sense and honestly I can understand that. I wasn't sure how this was going to play out anyways but I wanted to get this plot bunny out of my head so I uploaded it without really thinking how it would play out. So I'm deciding to rewrite it and hopefully have it uploaded some time this week. I'm sorry to those who wanted to me to continue this version of the story but thank you for supporting me! I promise that this story will still include Superflash and all of the Arrowverse squad!

THANK YOU AND AGAIN I'M SORRY


End file.
